Yokai Hellsing
Please note this is heavily incomplete and is a work in progress. Introduction Yokai is a member of the feared Hellsing Family, he is the pirate captain of The Mythical Pirates. He is feared for his powerful devil fruit known as the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Drake which he has awakened. He is wanted by the World Government for a staggering, 420'000'000. Devil Fruit For further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Drake Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History Pilot Arc He was born to legendary pirate Xanxus Hellsing and mercenary Magika Hellsing. He was a trouble maker from then get go. Crawling around and eating whatever he could find, which led to several hospital trips. Eventually he found the devil fruit that was hidden from him and ate it. His parents tried to make him throw it up but to no avail. A year later his dad left his family, which Yokai would never get over. He then heard legends of pirates and something clicked in him, he didn't wanna be like most hellsings, he wanted to become a pirate. He read up on pirates with his mom's help (even though she didn't know what he wanted to do). He then left a note and ran away from home to peruse his dreams. Realising the struggle ahead he took to thievery and earned himself a bounty of 90. Then he was erased from history, until at the age of 17. He hit the world government hard. He had quickly made a bounty of 14'000 by himself. After realising that he could now make a crew with a lot less difficulty he set out on his adventure to find a crew. He ventured to his home island and searched for wanted poster's. He found one that intrigued him, it was a women named Rose Toriel. He figured out she was to be executed the next day. He attended the execution. And used his devil fruit to save her, setting the place on fire. A confused Rose asked why he did it to which he responded "to ask if you wanna join my crew, well do ya?" shocked and happy she replied yes. The to started being a pain in the arse to the marines, raiding bases and beating up soldiers. Then a marine office went to confront them, his name was Tero Saur, he attacked yokai but was defeated with ease. This event brought his bounty to 100'000. Gaining recognition, he decided to go find another crew mate. He decided to go find an entertainer. After a weeks search he found a poster saying "personal entertainer for hire, 1000 only!" Seeing the offer they went to find the man and hired him, his name was Bobbymesh. They then set out to buy a better ship that could fit more then three. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Raid Arc (ps sorry for the periods) They found the perfect ship! But it belonged to marines. They decided to "borrow" it for a while. They entered the port quietly. But yokai tripped and blew there cover. That all I have for story currently and even that's not finished. I will inform you when I'm finished. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Yokai vs Lewis Geppa, Victory- reason, to protect his friends. Yokai vs Yoru, Victory-reason, the vice admiral's apprentice had done him wrong. Yokai vs Yoki, loss-reason, he wanted to test his skills against an obviously stronger opponent. Yokai vs Yokai illusions, Victory-reason, he had to reach a deep state of mind for a certain training That's is all I have planned currently. Quotes I don't have a quote for him yet. 'Current image gallery'